Les lamentations de Madame Merry-Go-Round
by Captain Clockworker
Summary: La fin de la Troisième Période approche à grands pas. Seule avec elle-même, Irina Clockworker songe avec dépit aux échecs s'étant succédé dans ses longues et solitaires vies. Oneshot


La Re_naissance avait échoué. Comme tout ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire, en vérité.

Elle n'était jamais devenue la Mem Aleph, elle n'avait jamais récupéré les Vaisseaux des Péchés, elle n'était pas parvenue à se venger ni des Dieux, ni d'Elluka… Elle avait été une mauvaise fille, incapable de faire la distinction entre le bien et le mal dans le cœur des êtres humains, et une mauvaise mère, en ne parvenant pas à protéger ses enfants au moment fatidique.

Et maintenant par sa faute, ils allaient tous disparaître. Elle le sentait au plus profond de ce qui lui servait d'âme. Chacun de ses membres tremblaient dans l'attente de l'aboutissement de leur monde. Allaient-ils être dirigés dans un monde sans Dieu ? Sans Utopie ? Ou bien peut-être avec Lui et Elle… ?

L'arrachant à ses sombres pensées, une mélodie familière chantée par un chœur incommensurable de voix parvint à ses oreilles.

Lu li la… Lu li la…

Elle ferma les yeux et vit apparaitre un homme brun avec des lunettes noires penchées au bout de son nez. Même s'il souriait, l'homme ne cessait de tourner son regard dans plusieurs directions différentes, lui donnant la désagréable impression qu'il ne voulait pas croiser son regard.

Lu li la… Lu li la…

Kiril avait toujours été là pour elle. Il avait été et restera le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé. Cependant, une seconde personne apparut aux côtés de Kiril en lui prenant tendrement le bras. Elluka. L'expression de l'homme se radoucit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, comme s'il semblait enfin en paix.

Lu li la… Lu li la…

Jamais. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait pour ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir. Sans cette femme, elle aurait pu vivre heureuse éternellement avec Kiril... Sans elle… de nombreuses choses auraient été bien différentes…

Lu li la… Lu li la…

Pourquoi revenait-elle la hanter ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle continuait à la torturer ainsi ? N'en avait-elle pas assez elle aussi ? Assez de vivre…

Lu li la… Lu li la…

La question ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit auparavant… Pourquoi était-elle condamnée à vivre ? Vivre en voyant les autres mourir… Certains de vieillesse, certains assassinés, ou d'autres encore de par ses propres mains.

Un rire amer s'échappa de ses lèvres de porcelaine. La Sorcière au chat rouge avait arraché la vie à tellement de personnes… Des remords l'avaient rongée lors de ses premiers meurtres, mais ils furent vite chassés par le plaisir qu'ils lui procuraient.

Mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance, elle allait être punie pour ses crimes. Et cette fois, elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper avec un tour de magie.

Lu li la… Lu li la…

La fin de la Troisième Période approchait inéluctablement. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si… pressée ? Comme si elle attendait que quelque chose arrive…

Après tout, la fin de ce monde signifiait sa propre fin. L'aboutissement de toutes ses vies : Irina Clockworker, I.R., AB-CIR, Abyss IR, Julia Abelard, Michelle Marlon, le Maître de la Cour… Sans oublier à son plus grand dégoût la vie la plus déplaisante qu'elle ait vécu, Ma.

Des frissons se propagèrent de sa tête jusqu'à ses pieds en repensant à _elle_. Elle ne gardait que très peu de souvenirs de sa vie en tant que Ma, elle aurait préféré les oubliés à tout jamais. Son incapacité à contrôler quoi que ce soit l'avait rendue folle. En temps normale, c'était elle qui contraignait les autres à sa volonté, et non l'inverse.

Lu li la… Lu li la…

Plus elle cherchait dans ses souvenirs, plus elle avait l'impression de passer à quelque chose de très important. Elle se remémorait une à une toutes se vies mais aucune ne semblaient manquer… Alors pourquoi au nom de Held, un sentiment de vide l'envahissait ?

Lu li la… Lu li la…

Le monde autour d'elle se craquelait et s'effondrait, comme pour former le gouffre dans lequel elle se sentait tombée. Elle ne voyait, n'entendait, et ne ressentait plus rien. Pas même ses enfants, Adam et Eve.

Et c'est là qu'elle se souvint. La dernière vie dont elle avait oublié jusqu'à son existence, qui était en réalité sa toute première. Celle qui avec son immense influence, avait déclenché à elle toute seule le projet Ma débouchant sur la malédiction des Démons des Péchés. Celle qui avait tant bien que mal, tentée d'empêcher ce funeste avenir… Alice Merry-Go-Round. Ou plutôt de son vrai nom, _Maria Moonlit. _

Alors c'est ainsi que les choses devaient se terminer ? Tandis que les habitants de la Troisième Période allaient avoir la chance de retenter une nouvelle vie, elle, était condamnée à revivre cette boucle infernale éternellement.

Lu li la… Lu li la…

« Tout ce que je voulais, c'était vivre heureuse avec celui que j'aimais et avoir des enfants… C'était ça, mon Utopie… »

xxxxxxxxx

-Père, Mère… Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

Une jeune femme priait, tête baissée, devant un splendide autel recouvert de symboles ésotériques. Elle avait été escortée par sa garde personnelle, cependant les gardes n'étaient pas à la portée de son regard pour ne pas la déconcentrer. Chacune des conversations avec ses parents devait se faire avec la plus grande précaution.

Elle fronçait les sourcils et gardait ses mains serrées l'un contre l'autre pour les empêcher de trembler.

-Si nos expériences fonctionnent, cela signifie que vous pourrez enfin être avec moi ? demanda-t-elle.

Pour des personnes qui ne feraient qu'assister à la scène, elles penseraient toutes que cette pauvre jeune femme n'avait plus toute sa tête, à parler ainsi seule dans un temple où le froid était de rigueur l'année entière. Avec pour seul vêtement, une robe légère de couleur crépuscule ne lui apportant guère de chaleur. Elles penseraient d'ailleurs que si elle tremblait, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle était transie de froid. Pourtant cela aurait été une des pires erreurs de jugement qui puisse exister. Ses tremblements n'étaient pas du tout dus au froid, mais bel et bien à la peur démesurée qui s'infiltrait en elle et la rongeait de l'intérieur telle un poison.

La révélation de ses parents l'avait tout d'abord remplie d'une joie immense. Si les scientifiques du pays parvenaient à créer des corps aptes à accueillir ses parents, ils pourraient vivre ensemble comme une véritable famille !

Néanmoins, son euphorie fut vite remplacée par un sentiment de désespoir. Si ils ne parvenaient pas à leur donner un corps pouvant accueillir leurs pouvoirs à leur convenance, la malédiction des Sept Péchés Capitaux s'abattrait sur eux.

Elle devait agir vite, sinon c'était le pays, non, le continent entier qui allait subir les conséquences de ses actes.

-Merci de m'avoir partagé cette vision, mes très chers parents… murmura-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, ses genoux protestèrent de douleur d'être restés si longtemps sur un sol de pierre. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper.

En jetant un dernier regard en direction de l'autel, elle se précipita vers l'escalier qui la ramènerait à l'extérieur. Alors qu'elle en atteignait enfin la fin, une main ferme se posa sur ses épaules. Ses gardes l'avaient rattrapée sans un bruit.

-Que vous arrive-t-il, majesté ? questionna l'homme en uniforme. Que vous ont dit nos Dieux créateurs ?

-Le temps nous est compté. Prévenez immédiatement les médias, ordonna la jeune femme. J'ai un message de la plus haute importance à transmettre à notre peuple.

Les gardes la regardèrent avec de grands yeux, mais cela ne dura que le temps d'un battement de paupière. Ils s'élancèrent en direction du château pour exécuter le plus rapidement possible ses ordres. Même si les prémonitions de leur reine étaient toujours inattendues, elles s'avéraient toujours raison. C'est pourquoi ils n'avaient pas une minute à perdre.

La jeune femme les observa jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent complètement dans la nuit noire. Le vent la frigorifiait, mais étonnamment la poussait également dans le dos, comme si la nature elle-même souhaitait qu'elle se dépêche.

Cependant, elle ne bougeait pas le moindre muscle. Complètement perdue dans ses pensées, elle releva son regard vide vers le ciel étoilé. Son attention était désormais résolument tournée vers les deux étoiles les plus grandes et les plus brillantes de la nuit : la constellation Lévia-Béhémo.

-Je ne vous décevrai pas. Vous serez fiers de moi et de tout ce que j'ai accompli…

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut le château devenir de plus en plus lumineux, montrant le nombre de personnes que l'on réveillait afin de préparer son annonce publique.

-Je ne peux pas échouer, pas maintenant, dit-elle d'un ton résolu.

Elle détacha finalement son regard des étoiles, la faisant ainsi revenir à la réalité car une douce odeur lui taquinait les narines. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la source de cette odeur, elle réussir à apercevoir grâce à la lumière de l'aurore, des asphodèles.

Elle se pencha alors vers elles et les caressa du bout des doigts. Avec tout le travail qui l'attendait, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir à nouveau se promener tranquillement pour aller respirer des fleurs.

C'est alors que dans un murmure à peine audible, comme si elle voulait uniquement s'adresser aux fleurs, elle murmura :

-Je suis Alice Merry-Go-Round, prophète et reine du Royaume Magique de Lévianta. Mais je suis également Maria Moonlit, fille des Dieux Jumeaux, Lévia et Béhémo. Il m'est interdit d'échouer, je réussirai par tous les moyens. Même si je dois y laisser ma couronne…


End file.
